User blog:Ixalea/Kaiser
. It is only made for fun and cannot be obtained. You can find my other Fanmade Servants on My Profile.}} Active Skills First Skill= (All attacks done to target will pierce evasion and deal bonus damage.) |leveleffect = Bonus Damage |l1 = 600 |l2 = 750 |l3 = 900 |l4 = 1050 |l5 = 1200 |l6 = 1350 |l7 = 1500 |l8 = 1650 |l9 = 1800 |l10 = 2100 |c1 = 7 |c2 = 7 |c3 = 7 |c4 = 7 |c5 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c7 = 6 |c8 = 6 |c9 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= 40% Chance to remove own debuffs. 40% Chance to increase own Buster performance for 1 turn. 40% Chance to increase own Arts performance for 1 turn. 40% Chance to increase own Quick performance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Buster + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Arts + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |3leveleffect = Quick + |3l1 = 10% |3l2 = 11% |3l3 = 12% |3l4 = 13% |3l5 = 14% |3l6 = 15% |3l7 = 16% |3l8 = 17% |3l9 = 18% |3l10 = 20% |c1 = 5 |c2 = 5 |c3 = 5 |c4 = 5 |c5 = 5 |c6 = 4 |c7 = 4 |c8 = 4 |c9 = 4 |c10 = 3 }} |-| Third Skill= Taunt + |l1 = 100% |l2 = 120% |l3 = 140% |l4 = 160% |l5 = 180% |l6 = 200% |l7 = 220% |l8 = 240% |l9 = 260% |l10 = 300% |2leveleffect = Heal + |2l1 = 500 |2l2 = 550 |2l3 = 600 |2l4 = 650 |2l5 = 700 |2l6 = 750 |2l7 = 800 |2l8 = 850 |2l9 = 900 |2l10 = 1000 |c1 = 5 |c2 = 5 |c3 = 5 |c4 = 5 |c5 = 5 |c6 = 4 |c7 = 4 |c8 = 4 |c9 = 4 |c10 = 3 }} Passive Skills Increases party's defense except self by 5% when on the field. |img2= ixalea_kaiser_azure_edge |name2= Pacify |rank2= A |effect2= Inflicts 5% Attack Down for 1 turn to enemy when attacking. |img3 = ixalea_kaiser_calamity |name3 = Calamity |rank3 = EX |effect3 = Gains 2 critical stars every turn. Increases party's critical damage by 5%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Enemy Buff Success Rate - |c1 = 40% |c2 = 50% |c3 = 60% |c4 = 70% |c5 = 80% |2chargeeffect = Party Buff Success Rate + |2c1 = 40% |2c2 = 50% |2c3 = 60% |2c4 = 70% |2c5 = 80% }} |-| Rank A+= Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 750% |l3 = 825% |l4 = 862.5% |l5 = 900% |chargeeffect = Enemy Buff Success Rate - |c1 = 60% |c2 = 70% |c3 = 80% |c4 = 90% |c5 = 100% |2chargeeffect = Party Buff Success Rate + |2c1 = 60% |2c2 = 70% |2c3 = 80% |2c4 = 90% |2c5 = 100% }} Ascension |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |61 = |5}} |62 = |5}} |63 = |5}} |64 = |5}} |71 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography 'Height/Weight: '''173cm ・ 65kg '''Series:'Ixaleon Chronicles '''Source: '''Ixaleon Chronicles '''Country of Origin: '''Aucrutix Valley '''Alignment: '''Chaotic ・ Good '''Gender: '''Male Category:Blog posts